The Conversation
by animebookchic
Summary: Coran calls Keith into his office for a discussion. My first solely KA Fic. One-shot.


For Cubbie, who has inspired me as a writer and friend.

"You wanted to see me, Coran?" Keith says hesitantly as he enters the advisor's office to find him sitting at his desk.

The door closes behind him, and Coran shifts his gaze from the paperwork sprawled out before him to the young man slowly approaching his desk. "Yes, I wish to speak to you on a certain matter, Commander. Please, take a seat," the older man replies as he sets aside the papers that were in his hand and straightens the pile before studying the younger man once more.

"What is this about?" Keith asks quietly as he tries not to show how nervous he is.

"How long have you known?"

"I beg your pardon, sir?" Keith asks obviously confused. "What is it I'm supposed to know?"

Coran studies the obvious confusion and resists the urge to outright laugh. "How long have you known of your feelings for Princess Allura, Commander?" he asks in his most formal tone.

Keith stares at the man, his mind reeling and his mouth slightly agape. He starts several times to say something, only to not be able to find the words. "I...I am her protector Coran. There's nothing more to it," he says hoping to convince himself as much as Coran.

Coran rubs his temples and draws in and releases a slow breath. "I may be old enough to be your father, but I am not blind, Commander. The way you look at her is the way King Alfor once looked up his wife. The way I once looked upon mine. It is far different than how Lotor looks at her or even young Lance. It has changed over these past few years, but it is there."

Keith swallows and focuses on the papers on the desk between him and the advisor. "It would be improper for me to harbour such feelings for someone so far above my station, Coran. Believe me, I am well aware of that. Nanny has made that _crystal_ clear. My feelings for the Princess are nothing more than a Commander to a crew member or a guard to a Princess."

"The governess is a bit antiquated in her beliefs at times, Commander. Who better than to protect our Princess than one that would willing fight to their death to protect her? Someone that isn't after power or wealth. Someone that sees the woman she has become in her own right. Do you mean to sit here and tell me that you feel no sort of romantic notions towards her at all?"

"I…" Keith stammers.

"Let's try this another way, shall we?" Coran suggests. Keith gives a hesitant nod. "Alright. Let's say the entire conversation before did not happen."

"Okay…" Keith replies guardedly.

"Tell me then, when you first arrived on our world and saw Princess Allura for the first time, what thoughts went through your head?"

Keith closes his eyes and tries to imagine back to the day he first lay eyes on Allura, "I thought I was dreaming. She looked like a vision. Something that beautiful didn't belong in such a dark, dingy place. She belonged amongst the flowers, grass and sunshine. As she approached and came down the stairs, I saw the grief and weariness in her eyes. Then she spoke and nearly took my breath away. I could feel the heartbreak in her words, but also hear the hope. The hope she placed in us. Five refugees that decided then and there that we would do anything to bring a smile to her face. If that meant facing death repeatedly, so be it."

"And as time passed?" Coran prods as Keith lapses into silence.

Keith gives him a wry smile, "I began to doubt at first that we'd done the right thing. Nanny was so overbearing. She treated Allura like a child, something she obviously wasn't any longer. She had blossomed into a full grown woman. But due to her over-protective upbringing, she still harbored child-like qualities. She hated being told 'no' for one," he says with a laugh. "But when Sven was killed, she stepped up. It was intriguing to see her transform before my eyes. She took my criticism, and yes I was really hard on her at first, but it was life and death. You know I wanted someone else to be brought in, but we had no choice. She is what we had. After I blew up at her a few times, she understood I really didn't hate her, that I was trying to help her. That is when she became the warrior we all know. She realized that my giving her orders was not just to protect, but to teach. She realized that I did the same with the others. And once she did, things improved."

"And that is when your feelings changed from infatuation to love?"

Keith stands up and walks to the window behind the desk. "Honestly, I can't tell you exactly when, Coran. I know that once she was willing to put herself in danger to protect her people, I saw a new side to her, so maybe it is when my view of her started to change. We spent a lot of time together, we talked about losing our families, our homes, being oppressed by Zarkon and Lotor. She told me how she wishes to be treated as one of our team, not just a 'royal'. She wanted to truly belong to something. So yes, I began to see her in a way I shouldn't have. But Hell Coran, she's a good-looking, bright, funny, strong, brave woman. How could I not fall for her?" he asks as he turns to face the man who had joined him at the window.

"She hasn't made it easy on you either, has she?"

"No. I think she too wants more than friendship, but I have to push her away Coran, because I don't know how much longer I can hold out," Keith states in exasperation as he turns his attention back to the window and the view beyond the glass.

Coran studies the man before him once more before turning to look out over the lake where the blue lion rests. "Allura's mother was not a noble," Coran says slowly.

Keith turns and looks to the royal advisor once more. "Do what?"

"She was someone he met at University. She was studying biochemical engineering and business when they met by chance in a math class that he was having trouble with. She tutored him and they fell in love. His father was furious at first. Forbade Alfor from contacting her, but he kept taking classes that they both were required to take and their love blossomed even more. So much so that Alfor gave his father an ultimatum. Accept her as his betrothed, or he would renounce the throne, hence allowing it to be claimed by Pollux's heirs."

"He actually did that?" Keith asks dumbfounded.

Coran laughs. "He did. I was the one who made sure they could get into the same classes, he looked at her the way you look at Allura. So to Hell with Nanny, if the two of you truly love one another as I suspect, try and see where it goes."

"She thinks I hate her, Coran. I can't face her now."

"My boy, if you think that one fight is enough to end what the two of you feel, then you don't deserve her. Go and be the brave warrior you are. She's in her office, go and speak to her. I think you'll be surprised to find that she doesn't hate you, as you believe," he says effectively dismissing him with a wave towards the door.

Keith nods slightly and heads for the door.

Allura turns from the window when her chime rings, "Come in," she says brightly, her smile lighting up the already bright room.

Keith enters and she puts on a neutral front.

"How can I help you, Commander?" She asks stiffly as she takes her seat and indicates the chair across from hers.

"I came to apologize, your highness," he says quietly as he tries to watch her while appearing to stare at her desk and the various papers and bright coloured folders on it.

"Apologize?" she asks her tone flat. "I see no reason for it. You made it quite clear that we are only to socialize when on duty."

"I was wrong," he mutters and notice her facade drop to shock for a moment before recovering her neutral mask.

"I'm sorry, I must have misheard you. I thought for a moment that you said you were wrong."

"You did not mishear. I said it plain as day. My saying that was wrong. It's the farthest thing from the truth of what I really want," he says his eyes meeting hers.

"What do you want, Commander?" Allura asks, her voice faltering. "Or should I be asking where do you wish to be transferred?"

"I wish to be transferred here. Permanently. I want to spend the rest of my life here." he replies. "With you," he adds quietly.

"What-what are you saying, Keith?" Allura says, her voice cracking as she stands and looks out the window to hide the tears threatening to fall. She takes a slow breath to calm herself when she senses his presence approaching her.

"I pushed you away because I didn't want either of us being hurt over something that could never come to pass. I was wrong to do that, and I am sorry," he says quietly as he places his hand on the small of her back and steps beside her at the window.

She tenses momentarily at his touch but then turns to look at him, tears threatening to fall once more. "So now it's okay to hurt me over something that can never be?"

"Coran told me about your mother," he says giving her a small smile.

A small glimmer of hope shows in her eyes, then confusion, "My mother?" she asks.

Keith nods. "Your father and her met at university. She wasn't a noble, and he nearly gave up his throne to marry her. Coran says that we look at each other the way they once did."

Her eyes shine brightly with hope as a smile forms on her face, "He gave us permission?" Keith nods, a smile on his lips as Allura lets out an excited squeal and wraps him in a hug so fierce he's shocked at her strength before wrapping his arms around her.

She releases him and he reluctantly releases her just far enough to pull her into a kiss.

She stiffens in shock, then relaxes and practically melts as he kisses her, then he releases her and smiles at her, his smile as big as hers.

"So we can be together?" she asks again, hoping it's not a dream.

"Yes," Keith says, taking one of her hands in his own.

"What about Nanny?" she asks, her features turning to dread.

"Coran says he'll take care of her," Keith replies.

Allura smiles and he leans in and kisses her again, then brushes some hair back from her face, "I love you, Allura. I have for a long time. I am yours now and always," he says as she smiles up at him.

"I love you too, Keith," she replies and they embrace and kiss once more as the sun sets over the lake and fades below the horizon.


End file.
